


To Light A Dark Sky

by Silmarwen



Series: Dimiclaude Week 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe – Gods, Canon Typical Violence, DimiClaudeWeek2020, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Quick blaze, Temporary Character Death, opposite of a slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silmarwen/pseuds/Silmarwen
Summary: The Savior King sets out to save the Sun god from a Mage that stole them from the sky, years after stealing the Moon god. He doesn't expect to run into a man on his journey.Dimiclaude Week Day 3: Sun/Moon/Star
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: Dimiclaude Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589623
Comments: 27
Kudos: 132





	To Light A Dark Sky

_When he was young, Dimitri asked his father why the night sky was empty, save for the Star Gods that blessed their family line._

_“Well Dimitri, some time ago a powerful Mage stole the Moon God from the night sky. The Star Gods came in to take its place while man tried to defeat the Mage.”_

_“Did they ever find the Moon?”_

_“No. The Mage was crafty. Even now we keep an eye open for his tricks, but there’s been no sign for years.”_

_“Do...Do you think the Moon God is lonely?”_

_“Yes. They say the only reminder of the Moon God in the sky is the Moon Rabbit,” his father pointed to a small dull circle in the sky, stars gleaming around it as a form of comfort “the Moon’s best friend.”_

_“Father,” Dimitri started, staring high as Lambert lifted him up. “I want to help the Moon!”_

_Lambert laughed, ruffling his hair with a chuckle. “I’m sure you will.”_

* * *

The feeling of someone touching his shoulder pulls Dimitri from the old memory. “Your Highness?” He turns to see Dedue giving him a worried look.

“I was just remembering something, it’s nothing to worry about.” He reassures him, glancing ahead to where Felix, Ingrid and Sylvain, his childhood friends and trusted knights, are busy discussing how to proceed.

He never did save the Moon like he told his father. Now instead, he must save the Sun God, or the eternal darkness will eventually freeze everything over. To think the Mage would resurface a month ago, stealing the Sun just like the Moon ages ago. The Stars are trying to help yet again, but there’s only so much they can do without using up all their power. Instead he, Fódlan’s King, the King blessed by the Star Gods, the Savior King who defended his kingdom from an invading army, promised to find and defeat the Mage, returning the Sun God to their home in the sky.

That is how he found himself in a forest near the ocean, tracking an island that suddenly appeared weeks ago, connected by an ice bridge. According to Annette, the bridge is made of magic and will shatter if they walk across it. They’re currently trying to plan their next course of action.

“Do you think the Stars can help?” Ashe, a younger Knight asks Annette as she and Mercedes examine a piece of the ice.

“Well, theoretically yes and no.” Annette starts explaining. “See, the only way the Stars could help is if it’s only His Highness who crosses, they cannot aid us as we lack their blessing.”

“That’s not happening.” Felix quickly shoots down the idea as he walks over to examine what they’ve found. 

“Felix.” Dimitri speaks up. “If that is what we must do.”

“No! We’re not letting you go alone you stupid Boar.” He hisses back. Dimitri usually appreciates Felix’s jabs that keep him on track, but this time they don’t have time to look for more options.

“No, if we do not move fast enough the Mage will get away again. Annette.”

“Yes, Your Highness?” 

“Can you sense if the Mage is still on the island?”

She glances to Felix before answering. “Yes, he’s still there. The whole island is brimming with his magic.”

He makes up his mind. “I will go alone.” He takes Areadbhar and walks forward, staring down Felix as he starts to protest, appreciating how everyone else understands the severity of the situation. Even he would rather travel with his knights then alone. Felix is aware as well, shouting insults as he starts walking over the bridge of ice.

He can feel the Stars blessing as he walks, passing through a strange magically barrier as he reaches the shore on the other side. A cracking sound draws his attention and turning he sees the bridge break before a tremor shakes the island. He stabilizes himself with his lance and looks to see the opposite shoreline getting further in the distance.

_The Mage is moving the island. We will protect you._ He hears the Stars whisper to him as he waves to those left on the other side, hoping being calm will help them feel better, even though there’s a sense of unease building in his gut.

“I will return with the Sun back in the sky.” He calls out to them before turning to face the looming forest. It’s dense and strange, the leaves a vibrant purple instead of green, bark a strange orange. The grass, a sickly yellow, rustle in the breeze. Even someone like Dimitri can feel the magic radiating from it.

_We will protect you, do not fear._ The Stars whisper, and he walks in, taking ever step with caution. There is no telling what type of beasts live in such a bizarre place.

He’s walking for hours before he hears a sound in a large tree beside him.

“Oh? Someone new? It’s been so long.” A voice says, cheerful and smooth. He looks up to see a man staring at him, dressed in puffy light clothing, a yellow cloak over his shoulder with a dark sash over his right arm. His tanned skin glimmers in the starlight of the darkness, what he believes to be green eyes staring down at him. The King’s eye look over his face, to the smile hiding something, the beard hanging to the edge of his jaw and sleeked-back brown hair.

“Are you the Mage?” He asks the stranger, gripping Areadbhar.

“No, no. I have nothing to do with him. In fact, he’s the reason I’m trapped here.” The man jumps down, landing like a cat before straightening out himself. “My name’s Claude. Who are you? A knight in shinning armour here to save me?” He jokes, leaning on the tree he was just in.

“I am Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, King of Fódlan, blessed by the Stars and here to return the Sun to the sky.” He introduces himself, the words flowing off his tongue with ease from weeks of announcing himself during his travels to this island. Claude observes him with a note of interest, a slight grin on his face.

“A King, my word. Well then, your Kingliness, would you like some company? I’m very familiar with this place.” He gives him a small bow, slightly mocking in his movement.

“Do you know where the Mage is?” He would welcome help and company, even if Claude seems a bit unpredictable. The Stars haven’t warned him about the man yet, so he likely isn’t dangerous. They almost seem in awe, quickly praising him and cooing which is odd, but the Stars are quick to gush over people under normal conditions.

“I have an inkling. I’ve been here for a while and all, but the island shifts and changes, so there are some things that still surprise me.” Claude’s smile shifts to a smirk when he offers him his hand. “Shake on it?”

Dimitri glances down. Claude is treating him as if he was a normal person and not the King of Fódlan. It’s new, nice. He easily takes his hand, gripping gently and letting Claude shake. When he pulls back, he laughs and turns around.

“This way, this way. We need to get out of here first.” Claude motions for him to follow him off the walking path.

“Is this safe?”

“It’ll be faster. I’m sure for such a large man as yourself, you can handle what this forest has to throw at us.” He teases. “Besides, I’m quite skilled with a bow.” He pulls the bow resting on his back out to show him. Dimitri’s never seen one like that before, though it distinctly reminds him of Areadbhar.

“That bow, is it yours?”

“Nah, I snatched this from the Mage, it’s one of the reasons he’s trapped me here, he got really pissed. It’s known as Failnaught.” He poses with it, showing off a little. “It’s saved me life a few times already. Now come on.”

Dimitri lets Claude lead them deeper into the forest.

* * *

They travel for what feels like ages before the forest starts to clear away. Claude walks ahead, as if he’s walked this path hundreds of times before, considering things he likely has. Dimitri cannot help but find him intriguing. There’s a worry at the back of his mind that it’s a trap, that this man is just luring him to his death. But the Stars, they seem to want him to trust him, and so he shall.

As he takes a step out of the forest, there’s the sound of something moving through the bushes, growling at them. A beast rushes out, a wolf but also not, blood oozing from its fangs as it launches at Dimitri. With a quick movement, he prepares to skewer the animal on his spear but an arrow lodges in its skull as it drops to the ground.

“Need to watch it, those beasts love attacking you when you’re asleep or leaving the forest.” Claude warns him, grin still on his face.

“You speak from experience.”

“Why do you think I was in that tree? It was fun back when I wasn’t that great at climbing, almost lost my feet a few times.” His laugh rings hallow, as if to hide a bad memory. He sighs, shouldering his bow before turning to the mountain looming in front of them.

“Are we not going around the mountain?”

“Fastest way is a path through it, you’ll have to trust me though, there’s a lot of magic traps up there.”

_Trust him._ The Stars whisper but he finds he doesn’t need their encouragement, already finding himself relaxing around the stranger he only met hours ago. “I trust you.” Claude stares at him, surprise and shock replacing his grin. “Should I not?”

“Ah, no, it’s not that. It’s just, you’re like a puppy. You should be more careful, your Kingliness.” Claude looks away, raising his arms and resting his hands behind his head to hide his face. “Anyways, follow me. We should get a little further before making camp.”

“Camp?” He doesn’t feel they need to make camp yet.

“Yeah, we should rest soon. That beast attacking mean the bigger, badder ones will be coming out soon.” Claude explains when he finds the mountain path. “This way.”

Dimitri follows without asking for further explanation, there will be time for that later.

Eventually, they find a small cave along the mountain path, hidden until just a few feet away from its entrance.

The small fire sparks a strange color of black and green. Dimitri can’t find comfort in the weird discolorations of this place. It puts him on edge, reminds him that this place is like another world altogether.

“You okay, Kingliness?” Claude asks, passing him what looks like fruit, like a pear.

“Just, this place, it’s so strange. And you’ve been living here?”

Claude laughs, taking a bite of his own food, chewing and swallowing before he replies. “I have no choice. Any time I try to leave I get hurt. You passed through the barrier, right?” He points in the direction of the shoreline. “I can’t budge it, and just touching it burns the skin off my hands.”

Dimitri glances down to his gloved hands and wonders, how long as he been here. “Do you know why he’s done this to you?” He asks, finally trying the fruit he gave him. It melts in his mouth and he’s a little disappointed he can’t taste it to find if it tastes strange, but he’d also have nothing to compare it to.

Claude takes some time to answer him. “It’s complicated and difficult. I’d rather not say.” There’s something behind it, more to it, but Dimitri won’t push it. Instead they eat in silence.

* * *

The darkness that hangs in the sky accompanies them as they make their way through the mountain. Claude starts asking about Fódlan, curious in the country outside of the island. Dimitri finds himself telling him as much as he can, enjoying Claude’s excitement at even the simplest facts, as if he’s only lived on this very island.

Dimitri hopes he can free him from this place when he defeats the Mage. No man should be cursed to such confinement, alone with only beasts that attack for company. Dimitri could show him Fódlan, there’s so many things that already interest him in basic stories, he’s sure he’d enjoy seeing it all in person.

He knows it selfish, Claude could easily see it all on his own, but Dimitri wants to be there as he experiences it all. He treats him as a man, not a king, like he’s nothing special. Joking, teasing, smiling at him. His heart beats rapidly in his chest, face heating up at the sound of his laughter.

It feels like they travel for days, the mountain path long and full of traps that Claude expertly navigates. Leaps of faith, illusions, dangerously poisonous fogs, the Mage must enjoy the suffering that Claude has learned to avoid. It angers him, to see how easily Claude shrugs off a small wound from a trap that nearly burns Dimitri’s fingers to cinder.

Claude says they’re close to the end when they come across a room full of magic writing and a cage at the center, held above the ground. Claude is stiff, tense and on edge, in turn making Dimitri feel uneasy within the room.

“What is this place?”

“A container for the Mage’s experiments. They can only be used once. I believe this is where the Mage kept the Moon God.” Claude says, wincing. “The writing on the floor will burn you so watch out.”

“Where is the Moon God?” Dimitri looks, hoping for a sign of some recent activity. It’s clear the cage has been empty for a long time.

“The Mage disposed of them once they were of no more use. No one knows where they are-Ah!” Claude’s cry of pain draws Dimitri’s attention. He’s curling in on himself by the door, muttering something as it hangs open to the outside.

“Claude!” He rushes over, dodging the writing on the floor and taking his hand. There’s blood seeping through his gloves. “I thought you said to be careful.”

“My mistake, didn’t think there’d be a spell on the door. Wasn’t there the last time I came through here.” He groans, pulling his hand to his chest. “We should leave.” He tries to stand but Dimitri moves first, lifting him up in his arms. “H-Hey! My hand was hurt not my feet!”

“We need to get those wounds treated. Just point me to a place that we can set-up camp.” Dimitri ignores his protests, moving outside and down the path, glancing around for a place of shelter, eventually following Claude’s instructions to another small cave. The man in his arms complains the whole time about being carried, but Dimitri doesn’t miss how red his cheeks are, how he leans into his shoulder.

He wonders how flustered he’d be if he tries to kiss him.

Claude leans against the wall as Dimitri makes a fire, holding his hand close. It takes a lot of coaxing to get him to take his gloves off.

“This is horrible.” He frowns as he cleans the wound. He doesn’t miss the scars on his palm, past burns etched into his flesh. So many scars on just his hand alone.

“I’m used to it.” Claude sighs. He’s finally starting to relax after they entered that room. “We’re getting close to him, we need to be prepared for a hard fight.”

Dimitri nods, thinking about that room. “Do you think the Sun God is in a similar cage?”

“Yes. A different spot of course. He can’t use the same room; different spells are needed and all.” Claude knows too much. Again, what he’s keeping secret is starting to creep into the light, but Dimitri won’t push him to tell. Claude’s uncomfortable with this and he doesn’t like seeing him like this, this tension in his shoulders, these wounds. If he just focuses on defeating the Mage, he’ll be able to free him from this place.

“Claude?”

“Yes.”

“Will you return with me once I’ve taken down the Mage?”

He looks up and the expression on Claude’s face makes his breath catch in his throat. Cheeks a faint red in odd light of the fire, eyes wide as he stares a him. “I-I…Do you mean that?”

“Yes. I want you to come back with me. Claude, I don’t want this to end with the Mage’s defeat. I don’t want you to become just a memory of this place.”

Claude open and closes his mouth a few times, trying to find a reply of some kind. He looks down at where Dimitri is holding his burned hand and squeezes. “I-I’d love that.” He says, giving Dimitri the most earnest smile he’s ever seen on his face.

“Claude.” He whispers.

The kiss is gentle, small, but it warms Dimitri’s chest as he holds Claude’s hand. When they separate, Claude has tears falling down his face. Dimitri whispers soothing words as he brushes them away.

“Let me help you, give you a home, give you a place to keep you warm, to keep you safe.”

“That sounds, so nice.” Claude lets out a weak laugh, letting him hold him close. Tomorrow, they’ll face the Mage and Claude will be free from this place, and the Sun will return to sky, Dimitri feels sure of this.

* * *

In a clearing they find a man muttering something under his breath. “The Mage.” Claude whispers to Dimitri.

The man’s white hair and pale skin unnerves Dimitri, but he’s determined to end it here. The darkness needs to end here, the Sun God returned to the sky, and Claude freed from this place.

“Mage, I am here to end your transgressions against my people and the Gods!” He announces, Areadbhar pointed at the man.

The Mage turns, eyes white and empty as he looks at him. “The Savior King. Do you truly think you can defeat me?” His eyes travel to Claude, a mocking, cold laugh hanging in the space between them. “I see you’re still scurrying around like a rat.”

“Better a rat then a soulless monster like you, _Thales_.” Claude hisses back, notching an arrow with Failnaught. A name to the Mage, soon to be unimportant when he’s dead.

“You know what, you are no rat, you’re an empty husk.” Thales gives them a mocking grin, raising his hand and clenching it, a spell igniting around it. Dimitri braces for an impact, instead hearing a cry of pain from beside him as Failnaught clatters to the ground, Claude on his knees. Markings light up his skin, burning deep as he cries in agony.

“Claude!” Dimitri stares in horror as the smell of burning flesh fills the air. “Monster!” He snarls rushing as Thales, thrusting Areadbhar at him to make him stop the spell.

“Thales, y-you bastard!” An arrow flies past him, grazing Thales’ arm. Claude is shaking with Failnaught drawn, ready to shoot again.

Thales is unfazed, throwing a Fire spell at them both, forcing them further apart. They continue to fight, but he warps away whenever Dimitri gets within reach, enjoying the King’s cursing.

“Stand down!” Dimitri roars, missing the Thoron spell heading straight for him. A few seconds before it hits him, Claude puts himself in front of him, back to Thales as the lightning surges through his body, hands gripping Dimitri’s cloak as he spasms.

“No! Claude!” Dimitri cries out, holding him close as he trembles and twitches, Areadbhar clattering to the ground, useless at his feet.

“Y-You can do it.” Claude wheezes out, his heart slowing from taking the full force of the attack. He’s limbs are trying to lock up as he raises his hands to hold Dimitri’s face. “T-Trust me. Go s-save the Sun.” Dimitri feels a small warmth radiate from his hands onto his face before they drop, his body going limp in his arms.

The sound of Thales’ laughter fills his ears as he lowers Claude gently to the ground before turning to him, rage coursing through his body. He steps forward, ready to strike, the Stars encourage him, the only thing holding him back from attacking like a beast.

“You cannot defeat me!” Thales shouts, launching another Thoron spell. Dimitri rushes ahead, not caring as the spell is about to strike, barely noticing how it’s reflected away as the warm feeling returns.

The shocked gasp from Thales as Areadbhar punctures his heart is all Dimitri cares to hear. He pulls away, dislodging the lance tip as the man falls to the ground, dead in an instant. He didn’t deserve such a fast death, but his rage demanded him silenced.

He’s succeeded his goal; the Mage is dead. But it feels hallow as he walks back to Claude’s body, cold on the ground. Kneeling, he pulls him close, gently stroking his hair. His win feels more like a failure. He’ll never get to show Claude the world like he promised.

A weak sob escapes him as the darkness fades to a bright sky, the Sun high and a woman standing before him. Dressed in red with snow-white hair basked in a yellow glow, she stares down at his with piercing lavender eyes. “Savior King, you saved me from the Mage Thales.”

“Sun God, while I have saved you, I couldn’t save him.”

“Are you sure?” She asks, and he can feel irritation building again in his stomach. He’s ready to curse at her when a bright light draws his attention. Suddenly Claude’s body vanishes in a warm light. He watches in awe and grief as the light moves to beside the Sun God and reforms.

Claude stares at him, wrapped in a white glow like the Sun’s own. “Thank you, Savior King.”

_The Moon is back, the Moon God is back!_ The Stars cheer but Dimitri’s heart drops at his title, no nickname, no familiarity. The Moon seems to know what pains him, looking away sadly.

“How long has it been old friend?” The Sun smiles at him, pulling him into a hug.

“Too long. I’ve almost forgotten what it’s like to not feel like death was clawing at my throat.” The Moon chuckles, returning the hug. Dimitri watches, not knowing how he should feel from this revelation. Claude is alive because of his actions, but he is also a god, so the promise is for not, he cannot stay. He hates how complicated it all feels to him.

“Savior King, for saving us both, we will give you a reward. We will grant whatever you wish for.” The Sun looks to him and proposes, smiling as her true form hangs high in the sky.

Anything he wishes for. That’s not possible. All he wishes for is what he asked Claude the previous night. He cannot be selfish, he is the king, a mortal, and Claude is the Moon God.

“I…”

“Ask for anything you want. Anything.” The Sun emphasizes, glancing to the Moon who continues to stare anywhere but at him.

“Claude.” He whispers, surprising even himself as he lets his name slip past his lips. The Moon looks up at him, blush dusting his cheeks as he stares at Dimitri. The Sun is smiling, and he can see the Stars standing with them, reassuring him and encouraging him to be selfish.

“What was that?” The Sun goads him to repeat himself.

“Claude, I wish to have you by my side again.” He says louder, more confident. “I know it is selfish but, it is my deepest wish.”

The Moon’s shoulders tremble, _Claude’s_ shoulders tremble as he takes a breath. “B-But I need to return t-to the evening sky-“

“Do not worry about that.” The Sun interrupts him, giving them both a pleased grin. “You can come back slowly; half of yourself can hang in the sky and the Stars will watch over it. A human lifetime is very short to us, after all. And you longing for him constantly would just make the Moon Rabbit complain more then she already does.”

He laughs, a fragile smile creeping on his lips. “She would.”

Dimitri watches as Claude glows, vanishing and appearing right in front of him, no longer glowing and looking as he had that morning. Sunlight illuminates his features and Dimitri cannot stop himself from pulling him close, kissing him with all his might.

* * *

It’s been a month since the Sun has returned as Dimitri enters his bed chambers. The balcony is open, Claude staring up at his other half, the Crescent Moon high in the evening sky. The Stars glimmering brightly when Dimitri walks up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Thinking of something, My Moonlight?” Dimitri whispers in his ear before kissing his cheek, enjoying how flustered such words make Claude, especially given how dashing and smooth he comes off to everyone else.

“I was just thinking, if the Stars will let me be selfish, just like you.” Claude says, staring into the night sky.

“I’m sure they will, after all, you’ve blessed me as well.” He thinks back to the warmth that protected him for that Thoron strike, the weak blessing from a god who had no power but desired to protect him all the same.

Claude leans into his chest, enjoying his warmth in the cold of Fhirdiad. “I don’t regret blessing you back then, even if it killed me. It saved your life. But I do regret how it hurt you to see me…”

Dimitri sighs, pulling him into a kiss. “I know. Just, never again. Never die before me again like that.”

“I promise. Now come, we should sleep. After all, you promised to show me all of Fódlan and we leave tomorrow.” Claude takes his hand, dragging him back inside, ready to submerge himself under all the furs of his bed.

Tomorrow, Dimitri will show Claude, a god allowed to enjoy a moment of being human, the world he’s only been allowed to watch from a distance.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on [Chapter 26](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869961/chapters/50430830) of my Fictober series, but with changes.
> 
> Claude just wants to enjoy his time free, especially if it's with Dimitri. :3


End file.
